Rescue Me
by MudtasticAdventures
Summary: The lives of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are changed yet again when they come across two female mutants; one a former human, the other an escaped lab experiment. With the Kraang after the lab experiment and the Shredder cooking a new evil plot, things are bound to get dangerous. Rated T for blood and light swearing. Later DonXOC and RaphXOC.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone on ! This story here is my first uploaded story on this site, so forgive me if I make a few little mistakes here or there. This story is based off of an email roleplay I did with my friend and I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT; Nickelodeon does. However, I do own my OC.**

Prologue

The room was dark and silent. There were no windows and no other signs of life. With a small shudder, the creature curled up into a tight ball. Its cage was far too small for it to sit comfortably in and it wasn't long before its muscles became stiff and sore. It released a small whine, hoping that the metal men would come and take it out soon. While it feared the metal men, the creature knew that they were its only way of getting out of the cage. All stayed silent, until the sounds of metal feet clanking in the distance reached the creature's sensitive ears.

It perked up a little, half-heartedly nudging at the bars with its three-fingered hands. The door to the room opened and bright light spilled in. Wincing, the creature shielded its eyes until they adjusted to the sudden burst of light. Slowly it lowered its hands and arms, glancing up at the metal men with round, berry-red eyes. Its eyes contained great fear and the metal men could see this, it knew. The metal men knew that they owned this creature completely. It was afraid of them and obediently bent to their will.

"Kraang, release the creature known as the mutant turtle from the containment unit known as the cage. Kraang wishes to run more tests on the creature known as the mutant turtle." One of the metal men said in a monotone voice. The creature shuddered as it spotted the small, pink alien-like being in the center of its gut.

"Affirmative, Kraang. Kraang will now release the creature known as the mutant turtle from the containment unit known as the cage. Kraang requests that Kraang 'watches Kraang's back'."

Their strange dialect confused the creature greatly, but as one of the metal men opened the lock to its cage and the rusted doors swung open it respectfully bowed its head low and faced the floor out of fear. The creature allowed itself to be pulled forcefully from the cage and be half dragged out of the room. Briefly it wondered what they planned to do with it this time.

They'd done everything from injections to blood tests to obstacle courses to seeing how long the creature could hold its breath. What would they do with it now? Well, it was definitely about to find out. As the creature was led through the halls it realised with a jolt that they were not headed for the usual room where the tests were run. Instead, they were headed to a heavy door at the end of the corridor.

Upon entering the room, the creature shrunk back slightly. Confusion and alarm sparked in its eyes as its gaze fell upon the large metal table and the sharp, gleaming saw above it.

"Kraang will now perform the procedure known as dissection on the creature known as the mutant turtle." One of the robots spoke. A shiver ran down the creature's spine; it didn't know what dissection meant, but it didn't sound good. As the metal men led the creature to the large metal table, it noticed that two of the men seemed to be different from the rest. These men had flesh and spoke with a normal tone, but for some reason the creature begun to fear them more than the metal men; they seemed just as cold and just as foreboding.

"Set the test subject down on the table and leave her to me. I'll have your results within the next forty-eight hours." He told the metal men, making the creature cower slightly as she was strapped down to the table. As the robot men left the strange one turned to his assistant, who was holding a clipboard.

"Subject is female and approximately 5'8" in height and one hundred and fifty-four pounds in weight. Age is estimated to be around seventeen to eighteen years; species is _Malaclemys terrapin_ a.k.a Diamondback Terrapin." The lab assistant reported. "Should we begin?"

"Immediately," His superior told him. "The Kraang want their results as soon as possible. I don't know what they have planned, but if we want to live we had better go along with this."

"Will it be necessary to sedate the subject before dissection?"

"Why waste the resources?" The superior sneered. "It's a hideous freak of nature. Besides, it'll live."

The assistant gave an uneasy look, but didn't question him. Instead he started up the saw. The loud noise and sharp rotating blades caused the creature to panic and she struggled against the bonds on her wrists. "No… No…" Was all she could manage to whimper out, harshly tugging at the straps now.

"It's intelligent," The assistant sounded surprised. "Perhaps we should reconsider about using the sedatives?"

"No!" His superior hissed. "Just because some mutated freak can repeat one word, it does not make them smart. Continue the procedure."

The saw was slowly getting closer and closer, and the creature tugged at the straps even harder. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she was on the verge of hyperventilating. As if luck were with her that night, one of the straps came loose and she was able to tug her left hand free.

"The experiment is trying to escape, secure her!"

Before the assistant could grab a hold of her arm, the creature delivered a clumsy but good punch to his head. Quickly she pulled the saw down and angled it so it only just cut through the other leather strap and then pulled her other hand out of its binds. The assistant's superior lunged for her, but she clumsily skidded out of the way and made a dash for the door. It was locked.

Shivering, she pressed up against the door as much as she could and watched as the superior slowly advanced on her position with a needle in his hand. "You won't be getting away, freak…"

As he lunged for her again, she leapt up onto one of the work benches. Tools and vials clattered to the floor as she scrambled away from the man and looked desperately for another escape. The only other option she could see was the window, but they were at least three stories up.

The man came at her again, and the creature realised that the window was indeed her only option. It was either fight or flight, and she really didn't have it in her to fight. Taking a deep breath, the creature made a dash for the window and leapt. Glass shattered and a roar of frustration filled the silence of the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I've been pretty busy these past couple of days but now, I am finally able to update! :D**

**I figured we should have a chapter featuring the turtles before the next OC is introduced (whom is owned not by me, but by my very best roleplaying buddy). After all, I know how boring it can be when a story seems to focus entirely on the OCs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT… But heck, I wish I did.**

…

Chapter One

"Alright, new plan… Mikey attacks first." Leonardo whispered to his brothers. The four were huddled in a tight circle, careful not to alert their meditating master to their presence or inform him of their plan. They had to be quick, precise and silent; no hesitation, no mistakes.

The orange-masked turtle jumped slightly, absolutely shocked at the idea. "Why me? Why do I have to attack first? This is Splinter we're talkin' about." He complained, his voice barely above a whisper. "Why can't Raph do it?"

"Because I did it last time," Raphael huffed. "Besides, you're the fastest. If you can't tag him then you can at least distract him."

Donatello raised a finger to interject. "May I point out the many obvious flaws in this plan?"

"No," Leonardo told him bluntly. "Look, how about we all try it at the same time?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like he _won't _be expecting that." He muttered sarcastically.

Unbeknownst to the four brothers, Splinter's keen ears had already picked up on their plan. Although the rat master appeared to be peacefully meditating in the center of the dojo, he was fully prepared for the attack.

The turtles swiftly but silently surrounded their sensei and when Leonardo gave the signal, they all attacked at once. Almost immediately, Splinter jumped to his feet and prevented Leonardo from landing a punch. He grabbed his eldest son's fist and, with ease, threw him across the dojo floor. "Too obvious, Leonardo." He told him sternly.

Next, Raphael charged at the rat master with a battle cry and tried to perform a high kick while Splinter's back was still turned. Unfortunately, he could not land a hit for Splinter had ducked and then used his tail to trip his hot-headed son. "Too noisy, Raphael." He chided.

Quickly Splinter turned to face Donatello, who seemed to be contemplating his next move. His whiskers gave a light twitch of amusement as he feigned a punch. As the purple-masked terrapin went to block it with his staff, Splinter delivered an unanticipated kick to his brightest son's gut. "Once again, you are over-thinking Donatello. Do not think; do."

Finally, he faced off with Michelangelo. The youngest turtle seemed to do alright at first. He managed to dodge every single one of Splinter's attacks until…

"Hey guys!"

Michelangelo gave a bright smile, turned and waved at the red-head that had just entered the dojo. "Hi Apri- OW!"

Splinter had successfully delivered a kick to the youngest's shell, sending him crashing into his oldest brother. The rat sensei pretended to dust off his hands, before glancing over at Michelangelo. "Too easily distracted, Michelangelo." He sighed, but there was a hint of amusement lining his tone.

"Did I interrupt something?" April asked, looking down at the four groaning turtles.

"No," Splinter told her, folding his hands behind his back. "In fact, I had just finished teaching my sons a lesson."

"A lesson that won't soon be forgotten." Leonardo grunted, pushing his younger brother off of him.

As the four teenagers knelt in a line in front of their sensei, Splinter paced back and forth in front of them. "I expected much better from the four of you," He lectured. "Your plan was poorly structured and your techniques were even more so. That is why, there will be an extra training session tomorrow morning."

The brothers all groaned, but knew that there was no use in complaining. Whatever Splinter says goes, which was the number one unspoken rule they all rarely broke. As the four turtles all disbanded to do their own thing, Splinter headed back over to April. "Not that your visit is not a pleasant surprise, but were you not planning to visit Florida with your father and aunt?"

April shrugged, blowing a strand of ginger hair out of her face. "I was, but then I kinda decided I wanted to stay. Florida isn't that great anyways… I used to go there all the time with my mom when I was little. But, when my mom passed away…"

"I understand, child." Splinter told her, grabbing his staff and heading out of the dojo. "The boys have all missed you, Miss April. It has been a while since your last visit. Perhaps you should spend some time with each of them."

The red-head was eager to do just that. She headed into the living room, seeing Leonardo watching Space Heroes and Raphael reading a comic book not too far off with Spike by his side. Michelangelo occupied one of the pinball machines. "Hey guys." She greeted them, but winced when she saw the door to Donatello's lab shut quietly.

The others all greeted her happily. Well, Raphael wasn't all that happy but he still said 'hi' nonetheless. Everyone was glad to see her; except for Donatello. April knew why this was, but decided to just leave him be. It would be best not to make things more awkward.

Not too long ago, April had gotten together with her new boyfriend Casey. At first, Donatello pretended to be happy for her, but soon stayed away from her altogether. She knew that the purple-masked terrapin had once had feelings for her, but she had never seen him as more than a best friend… or a brother. April missed their friendship deeply, but she knew it would be a while before Donatello got over her relationship with Casey and begun hanging out with her again.

"So, how've you been April?" Leonardo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I've been pretty great actually." She replied, smiling lightly. Michelangelo quickly joined them in the pit, plopping down beside April with his usual bright smile. "You coming on patrol with us tomorrow night? It's so AWESOME when you patrol with us."

April shook her head. "Nah, sorry Mike. I'm scheduled to hang out with some friends from school tomorrow night."

"Aww," Michelangelo pouted, pulling the puppy dog eyes. "But it's been so long since you last patrolled with us."

"I know Mikey," She told him, giving a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back to patrolling with you guys soon enough. School's just been pretty time-consuming lately."

"Well, don't let us come between you and your education okay April?" Leonardo told her. "You take as much time as you need to study and get your homework done."

Splinter listened to them for a few more moments before sliding the doors to his room shut. For unknown reasons, he could not shake the feeling of foreboding washing over him. It felt like something bad was just waiting to happen. But what?


	3. Chapter 2

"Sonofisa, could you please take out the trash dear? I have a meeting soon and I cannot afford to be late." Sonofisa's mother called from the front door.

"Sure mom!" Sonofisa called back, pausing in her scrubbing. She gently dropped the plate she'd been holding and let it sit in the hot water. After wiping the suds from her hands with a hand towel, Sonofisa headed over to the garbage bags. On the way she'd almost tripped on her pet turtle, which she'd dubbed 'Waddles'.

"You silly little slider you," She scolded gently, placing Waddles off to the side. "Whenever I let you out you always manage to get under my feet."

There was no annoyance or anger in the girl's tone, merely amusement, as the little slider terrapin glanced up at her quizzically. Sonofisa was a normal girl. She lived with her mother and her step father; Landon. It had actually been Landon's turn to do the dishes that night, but the lazy bastard never did anything! Every single time, he'd find some excuse to get out of his assigned chores and make Sono do them.

As she went to take the garbage bags out, Landon walked in drying his hair with a towel. "Sono, I need you to run down to the grocery store when you're done with the trash. Your mom and I are having some company over in a few nights and I've made a list of what we need."

Normally, Sonofisa was an obedient girl… When it came to doing things for her mother. Lazy-ass Landon was a completely different story…

"And why can't you do it? You've got a car and the store is only four blocks down from here. Besides, it's getting dark out." Sono huffed, narrowing her hazel-green eyes as she picked up the garbage bags and began heading out.

Landon looked absolutely baffled. "What? I can't go out looking like this! Besides, you're going out anyways. Don't be lazy Sono." And with that he turned to walk off.

Sonofisa made a face and poked her tongue out at him before heading out the front door. As she dumped the garbage into the trash can on the curb, she heard him shout;

"And take your blasted pet frog with you!"

She scrambled over and caught Waddles just in time as the tiny terrapin flew out the front door. The shopping list and a pouch of money were attached to her tiny claws. "Damnit Landon, you CAN'T THROW HER!"

When she got no response, she grinded her teeth and placed Waddles into the pocket of her hoodie. Heading off down the street, she silently cursed the man her mother had chosen to marry. "Why does that man hate me so much?" She murmured to Waddles. The tiny terrapin merely blinked and nuzzled her hand comfortingly. "Ever since mom married him, she's been acting a little differently too… I wish my real dad were still here. I miss him so much."

Before long, Sonofisa arrived at the store. She hurried inside to escape the chilly air. The store was a 24-hour one and the staff there were fairly nice, so it wasn't that bad a place. Plus their prices were pretty cheap too and you got good-quality stuff for your money. "Hey Mags," She greeted one of the cashiers, her friend Maggie.

It took Sono at least an hour and a bit to complete her shopping. When she did, she chose to go through Maggie's checkout. "Wow, you've got enough food there to feed an army Sono." Maggie joked, scanning the items and bagging them.

Sonofisa shrugged. "Mom and Landon are having friends over in a few nights from now. Landon sent me to do the shopping."

Maggie clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Shame on that man. Doesn't he know it's dangerous to be sending a young girl to the store on her own, in the dark? This _is _New York city after all."

Sono shook her head lightly. "He doesn't seem to care." She murmured.

After staying to talk with Maggie a few more minutes, Sonofisa left for home. The streets were fairly quiet this time of night and she shivered as she pulled her hood up over her head. It wasn't long before she passed a man on the street. He stared at her, his expression blank.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Sono muttered, sending the man a glare. She walked down the street a little ways longer until she heard voices in an alley;

"Kraang. The ones that were supposed to meet at the place we told them to be at were not at the place where we were supposed to meet them at that place."

"We will tell Kraang of this incident and have him send more of the Kraang to investigate this incident of the Kraang who did not meet us at the place that we were supposed to be meeting them at."

"Huh?" Sonofisa muttered, peering into the alley curiously. Those voices sounded monotonous, and eerily similar… In fact, almost the same.

She saw two identical men in suits walking stiffly down the alleyway toward her, both of them looking straight ahead, eyes half-shut. One of them was holding a rectangular box, and through the cracks Sonofisa could see a faint blue-green glow. Something in her gut was telling her that something wasn't right with this picture. And always, her curiosity got the better of her.

Making sure Waddles was securely in her hoodie pocket and resting her shopping bags against a wall, Sonofisa confronted the two men. "Whatcha got there?"

"Kraang. The one that is called girl has stopped in front of us and inquired about our material that we are supposed to keeping in this box that was supposed to be given to the other Kraang." One of them said. The other man nodded at him, and then with strength that would have scared any man, he picked up Sonofisa by her collar and tossed her to the side. She hit the curb with a sharp grunt of pain and caught herself from falling into the road. Waddles shrank within the hoodie pouch.

"What the heck?!" She shouted angrily as they began walking slowly towards her.

"Kraang, the one known as the girl knows too much. Kraang must get the one known as the girl." One of the men said. They both ran towards her, and Sonofisa gave a strong kick aimed between one of the man's legs. It landed with a dull clank and she hopped back, hissing in pain as she clutched her throbbing foot. "Yikes, they must have balls of steel."

In a last effort attempt to get away, she pushed one of the men. There was the sound of something breaking and the contents of whatever was in that box splashed onto her. Sonofisa was now absolutely covered in a glowing blue substance. At first she felt nothing, but then her skin began to crawl and tingle.

She fell to the ground as that tingle turned into an intense burning pain. Sonofisa cried out; it felt like her entire body was on fire! Eventually she blacked out, and the last thing she saw before her entire world faded into darkness were the two men running away from the scene.

"Kraang has compromised the mission. Kraang is going to kill Kraang!"


End file.
